rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Revan MacLeod
__TOC__ Revan MacLeod is the first Original Character, created by The Steve. He mysteriously arrived in Vale from the Northern Continent to become Hunter Certified. His entire goal is to take revenge on the Children of Grimm, a human cult devoted to the goal of the Grimm. All the while, trying to figure out how to lead Team RRYD and keep his secrets safe. Appearance "What do you think -- Wait... Good I have pants on." Revan has a light, but easily tanned complexion, short, black hair and is six feet tall. His black eyes are focused and atypical to his bubbly mannerisms outside of combat. Even in some combat, he has the movement of a madman who has no idea what he is doing. Looking closely af his eyes, though he has black irises, a small ring of blue remains before the pupil. Revan wears an open leather jacket over a blue hoodie and only takes it off when he is anywhere indoors. His undershirts are either blue, red, black or white and he typically wears blue jeans and leather boots. His belt buckle is a miniature version of his families coat of arms; a rhombus shaped, Dust crystal with a dragon, whose tail creates a Celtic knot. He secretly wears a special celtic ring, under his hoodie, looped through a leather cord and a blue ribbon. Recently, he purchased a blue fez with a white tassel and a dark brown stetson. He has a personal dislike for formal attire in general. He will constantly refuse to wear his tie and coat, often replaces his slacks for jeans. He still wears the vest and his shirt's sleeves are usually rolled up to his elbows and he usually keeps the leather shoes. Personality "You're threatening children, are you? In that case, I have a business proposition for you all: '''you' let them go so I can give them a box of Jammy Dodgers, and I''' won't put three feet of Dusted steel through you. Sound fair?"'' Revan is somewhat unstable. His guilt over an occurrence from his past left him scarred. The guilt of a survivor would have reaped his mentality, had it not been for him being taught how to hypnotically control himself. His regular attitude is gentlemanly charm mixed with a touch of crazy and hardworker's spirit. He cares deeply for others younger than him; children, babies, and volunteers his time to Children's homes and hospitals to brighten their lives. On the other hand, his memories of hate and sadness trigger a flurry of responses depending on the situation. His rage is relentless, often in response to anything to do with the Children of Grimm or when children are threatened. His sadness is triggered when he remembers his past, his tenth birthday specifically. In order to keep them at bay, Revan was taught a form of self-induced hypnosis involving a constant rhythm of four beats. This quirk even earned him the nickname: "Walking Drum." Because he grew up isolated with an uncle in a cave atop a mountain, Revan did not grow up with many simple pleasures that his peers grew up with. Hats, candies, new things and such fascinate him, much to the chagrin of his classmates. Aura and Semblance "Now who wants fireworks!?" Revan's Aura appears as his eyes do; smoky, dominantly black with a tinge of blue light within it. He uses it to focus healing when injured. Revan's Semblance allows him to emit a sort of black smoke that draws Dust energy and use it in combat and for party tricks. It is limited to short range and low power as of now; and only allows basic stuns, minor burns, and small amounts of freezing. On the other hand, Revan's party tricks range from small and safe fireworks, small battery charging, food heating/cooling, etc. Weapons, Skills & Abilities "Your choice: Steel, Dust, or Attack of the Stuffed-Rabbit. We're fighting in a department store, after all." Revan grew up with an elite tier fighter and blacksmith. With this came a great deal of training in both fields. He trained his endurance, strength, and speed to a degree that puts him at par with the best. Climbing comes easily, as does running long distance. Smithing gave him experience with various weapons and their applications, respectively. This allows him small use with various weapons, however, he is not effective with anything other than Dragan Trócaire. His years of practice has made him a strong Dustblade. The combination of sword, Dust and Semblance to perform attacks and amplify them, matched with his strength and speed makes him a very dangerous opponent: *'Dragan Trócaire: ' His trademark katana, which he forged himself, was deigned and was trained with to be both lethal and nonlethal. All the while, the dragon head carving on the hilt's end holds a hidden Dust cannon within its mouth. He trained to make it also attuned to his strength and dexterity, making it very fast, while also allowing it to be a minor defensive weapon. Battle Style "Give me a proper path and a target: he'll go down!" Revan has had years of learning combat tactics and ethics while learning how to adapt Dust to his attacks. The only one to best him in combat was his master. Although, entering Beacon may prove to have one who can match him. ''Ranged Attacks: '' *'''Elemental Attacks: When the particular Dust is at hand, he can use his sword or his hands to focus its energy at a short range. The more power generated, the faster the Dust degrades. *'Dragon Breath Cannon:' Dragan Trócaire's hidden cannon is one use, unless reloaded with a Dust crystal. Its design is similar to Roman Torchwick's Candy Cane. ''Close-In Attacks: '' *'Kendo: ' Revan's training with katanas, specifically, has allowed him skill with Dragan Trócaire as a, mainly, offensive duelist. Being sort of ruthless when sparring, Revan learned how to attack without killing with a technique that employs feints, the blades flat end, and a headbutt. ''Special Ability: '' *'Minor Dust Manpulation:'Using his Aura, Revan can use any Dust at hand to perform tricks and such other than using it in combat. *'Will to Survive: '''When Revan has suffered an injury that would normally break a bone or even kill him, an adrenalin surge peaks, which supplies enough willpower to focus his Aura into healing himself or searing wounds closed with Dust. This effect is only usable once a day. History ''"Do you really want to know who I am? Even '''I' wouldn't want to"'' Born Revan MacLeod in the Northwestern Continent, not much is known about his life due to destruction of his real records. Speculation from James Holmes indicates that he is the heir to the MacLeod Family Dust Company. A family that disappeared on the tenth birthday of the youngest son and heir, Revan, seven years ago. Story So Far... *RWBY: MacHolmes File 01 *Welcome Wagon *Circus Trouble Trivia and Author's Notes *I decided on erasing the large tragedy bit of the background to make way for mystery and character development. *Revan's drive can mostly allude to the character Inigo Montoya, from The Princess Bride, he seeks his family's murderers and plans to take vengeance on them. *Revan also appears to have a form of Multiple Personality Disorder. Becoming almost a new person, depending on his situation, and behaving either with sadness, insanity, kindness, or rage. *"Revan" is the shortened form of "Revenant", a being who returns to life after a traumatic death. *"Áinfean" (pronounced "AWN f'yun") is a Gaelic name meaning "storm, fury and violence". This is an obvious link to his liking to using Storm Dust and his masked want for vengeance. *"MacLeod" is the surname used by the main protagonists in the Highlander franchise, immortals who can never die unless decapitated. It is also the name of an old Scottish Highland clan that has existed since the 13th Century. *"The Walking Drum" is a reference to Revan's four-interval drumming of his fingers and his unnatural heartbeat. But also alludes to the Louis L'Amour novel The Walking Drum, whose main character travels to find someone. *Scotsman born and raised in the Scottish Highlands are dubbed "Highlanders". Revan is called one, not because of his birth, but because of his life in his uncle's mountain based forge. *"Survivor's Guilt" is a real life phenomena that affects those who survived a traumatic experience that no one else survived. Symptoms include Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, guilt and the subject may be driven crazy. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character